magia oscura
by lion hatake
Summary: Itachi a estado demasiado tiempo vagando en solitario y cada vez está más cerca de ceder al lado oscuro y convertirse en lo que los humanos llaman un vampiro. Su única posibilidad es encontrar a la mujer que sea su compañera eterna. Pero Hinata, la elegida, ha renunciado a su raza y prefiere vivir entre humanos, y estar lejos de el.


- Hablan  
- _"hablan en sus mentes"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Basado en el libro de Feehan Christine, yo no pretendo lucrar con esto solo lo hago con fines de entretener sin mas que decir a leer.

.

.

.

**Capítulo Uno**

La noche vivía con los latidos de innumerables personas, y él caminaba entre ellos, inadvertido, sin ser detectado, moviéndose con la fluida gracia de un depredador en la selva. Sus olores entraban fuertemente por su nariz. Olores empalagosos de sudor, champú, jabones, alcohol, drogas, SIDA. El olor dulce e insidioso de la sangre. Había tantos en esta ciudad, ganado, ovejas, presas. La ciudad era una zona perfecta para la cacería.

Pero él se había alimentado adecuadamente ese día, así es que si bien sentía la llamada de la sangre, tentándole con la promesa de fuerza, poder, la urgencia seductora de excitación, se abstuvo de acceder a sus anhelos. Después de tantos siglos de vagar por la tierra, sabía que esta promesa era vacía. Ya era poderoso y fuerte, y esa urgencia adictiva, sin embargo podría ser, la misma ilusión que suministraba las drogas a los humanos.

El estadio de esta moderna ciudad era enorme, abarrotado en su interior con miles de personas. Él traspasó la zona de seguridad sin titubear, seguro de que los guardias no podían detectar su presencia.

El show mágico que combinaba una función de escapismo, desaparición y misterio estaba ya por finalizar y un silencio absorto había caído sobre los espectadores. Sobre el escenario apareció una misteriosa columna de niebla rosa en el lugar donde, un momento antes, había estado de pie la maga. Él se entremezcló con las sombras, su pálida mirada negrusca sondeaba el escenario. Entonces ella emergió de entre la niebla como una fantasía masculina, el sueño nocturno, húmedo y ardiente de cada hombre. De satén y seda. Mística, misteriosa, una combinación de inocencia y seducción, se movía con la gracia de una hechicera. Su espesa cabellera de un profundo tono azul negruzco se derramaba hasta sus delgadas caderas en suaves ondas. Vestía un traje victoriano blanco de lazo, con la copa de sus senos altos y llenos, moldeando su plano abdomen y estrecha cintura, una hilera de botones atravesaba el frente del vestido, abierto desde el dobladillo hasta el muslo, revelando unas seductoras piernas bien proporcionadas. Los anteojos oscuros de marca ocultaban sus ojos, pero desviaba la atención a su boca exuberante, con dientes perfectos y clásicos pómulos altos.

Hinata Hyuga, una de las más grandes magas del mundo.

Él había soportado cerca de mil años de negra insustancialidad. Sin alegría, furia, inclusive deseo. Ningún tipo de emoción. Nada más que una bestia agazapada, hambrienta, insaciable. Nada salvo una oscuridad creciendo como una mancha dispersándose a través de su alma. Sus oscuros ojos se deslizaron sobre su pequeña pero perfecta figura y la necesidad arremetió sobre él. Fuerte. Desagradable. Dolorosa. Su cuerpo se dilató, endureció, y cada músculo se tensó en deseo. Sus dedos se crisparon lentamente en el respaldo del asiento delantero, dejando profundas marcas de unos dedos en el metal. El sudor perló su frente. Dejó que el dolor lo corriera, lo atravesara. Lo saboreó_. Lo sintió_.

Su cuerpo no sólo la deseaba. La requería, ardía por ella. La bestia despertó en su interior y la observó, reclamándola, marcándola. El apetito emergió agudo, peligroso y feroz. En la tarima, dos asistentes empezaron a encadenarla, sus manos tocaban su piel suave, sus cuerpos rozaban el de ella. Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su garganta; sus negros ojos resplandecieron con un brillo animal. En ese momento, mil años de autocontrol se esfumaron en llamaradas, liberando a un peligroso depredador.

Nadie estaba a salvo, mortal o inmortal y él lo sabía. Sobre la tarima, Hinata levantó la cabeza y dio media vuelta como si olfateara el peligro, como un cervatillo pequeño atrapado en una trampa, listo para huir.

Sintió sus entrañas contraerse_. Las emociones_. Oscuro deseo. Cruda lujuria. Extrema y primitiva necesidad de poseer. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló bruscamente. Olió su miedo y le sedujo. Sintiéndolos perdidos por toda una eternidad, ahora no le importaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos que rayaban en violencia. Estos eran genuinos. Gozando por la habilidad de poder sentir, sin importar lo peligroso que era. No le importaba haberla reclamado injustamente, que ella legítimamente no le perteneciera, haber manipulado el resultado de esta unión aún antes de su nacimiento, violar las leyes de su gente para tenerla. Nada importaba. Sólo que ella fuera suya al fin. Sintió que su mente lo buscaba; pasó rozándolo como las alas de una bella mariposa. Pero era tan antiguo, poderoso y sabio más allá de los confines de la Tierra. Él era -_El Oscuro_- su propia gente hablaba de él en susurros, con miedo, aprensión, temor. A pesar del presentimiento de peligro, ella no lograba localizarle, no hasta que él se lo permitiera.

Sus labios se curvaron en un silencioso gruñido cuando vio como el rubio asistente pasaba una mano por la cabeza de Hinata y le daba un beso en la frente antes de maniatarla y encadenarla dentro de la bóveda de acero.

Los colmillos le brotaron violentamente en su boca, la bestia miró al hombre fijamente sin parpadear, con mirada asesina. Deliberadamente enfocó su atención en la garganta del rubio, dejándolo sentir por un momento la fuerza de la estrangulación. El hombre agarró desesperadamente su garganta y tropezó; cuando se liberó, inhaló fuertemente para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Rápidamente se recuperó y nervioso miró alrededor tratando en vano de examinar a la audiencia. Todavía respirando agitadamente por el susto, él regresó para ayudar a bajar la bóveda en una cámara inundada de agua.

El depredador soltó suavemente un gruñido de advertencia, un sonido mortífero, amenazador, que sólo el rubio podía oír. El hombre en la tarima palideció visiblemente y masculló algo al otro asistente, quien con el ceño fruncido negó con la cabeza. Mientras que el regreso de las emociones traía indescriptible alegría al antiguo ser, su perdida de control lo hacía peligroso, inclusive para él mismo.

Dio la espalda a la función y dejó el estadio, cada paso que lo alejaba de Hinata era doloroso. No obstante, aceptaba el dolor, regodeándose por la capacidad de sentirlo.

Sus primeros cien años habían sido una orgía salvaje de emociones, sensaciones, poder, deseos, incluso bondad. Pero lenta e implacablemente, la oscuridad absorbía el alma de un Carpatiano si no tenía una _compañera_ que lo reclamara. Las emociones se desvanecieron, los colores desaparecieron, hasta quedar solamente su existencia. Había experimentado, encontrado conocimientos y poder, y ahora pagaba un precio por eso. Se alimentó, cazó y mató cuando lo estimó necesario. Pero siempre la oscuridad se condensaba amenazadora para corromper su alma eterna, para convertirlo en un ser condenado, sin vida.

Ella en cambio era inocente. Era la risa, la compasión, la bondad, era la luz para su oscuridad. Una sonrisa amarga, casi cruel, curvó su boca sensual. Sus voluminosos músculos se tensaron. Lanzó hacia atrás su largo cabello negro. Su rostro se tornó tan brutal y despiadado como se sentía. Sus negruscos ojos, que atraía fácilmente a los mortales, hipnotizándolos, cautivándolos, se convirtieron en ojos letales, como una plateada arma de frió acero.

A lo lejos escuchó un estruendoso aplauso, la ruidosa ovación indicaba que Hinata había salido con éxito de la bóveda inundada. Él se mezcló en la noche como una sombra siniestra imposible de detectar para los humanos, incluso para los de su propia raza. Su paciencia era la de la tierra misma, su silencio como el de las montañas. Permaneció de pie sin moverse en medio de la muchedumbre que salía revoltosamente del estadio a sus coches en el estacionamiento, creando un inevitable atascamiento vial. Sabía donde estaba ella en cada momento; había asegurando su vínculo cuando era sólo una niña. Ni la muerte podría despedazar el lazo que él había creado entre ellos. Ella había puesto un océano entre los dos, huyó al país natal de su madre, América, y en su inocencia había creído que así estaría a salvo.

El paso de tiempo significaba poco para él. Eventualmente el sonidos de los coches y personas se desvanecieron, las luces parpadearon a su alrededor, dejándole la noche para él. Inhaló profundamente, probó su perfume. Se estiró, como una pantera asechando su presa. Podría oír su suave risa, baja, musical, inolvidable. Ella estaba hablando con el asistente rubio, supervisando el embalaje de los equipos para ser cargados en los camiones. Aunque ellos estaban aún dentro del edificio a una gran distancia de él, los podía oír sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que esta gira por fin terminara -Hinata caminó sin rumbo, fatigada después de que el último del equipo fue al muelle de cargamento, bajó por las escaleras mientras observaba como un grupo de hombres levantaban la bóveda de acero y la introducían en el enorme camión-. ¿Se reunió todo el dinero que tenías planeado conseguir? -bromeó amablemente a su socio. Ambos sabían que ella no se preocupaba por el dinero y no prestaba mucha atención al lado financiero de las cosas. Sin Naruto Uzumaki para que se preocupara de esos detalles, probablemente ella estaría en estos momentos sin banca.

-Más de lo que yo pensaba. Podemos decir que fue un completo éxito -Naruto le sonrió abiertamente-. San Francisco es supuestamente una fabulosa ciudad. ¿Por qué no tomamos unas vacaciones aquí? Podríamos visitar el Golden Gate, Alcatraz, y el trolebús. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tal vez no volvamos nunca.

-No -Hinata se rehusó, alarmándose un poco cuando Naruto caminó para estar al lado de ella.

-Hinata -Naruto suspiró pesadamente-. Te estoy pidiendo que salgamos.

Ella se enderezó, se quitó los anteojos oscuros, y le miró directamente. Sus pestañas gruesas y negras, enmarcaban unos ojos grises oscuro con tonalidades violeta, con extraños pedacitos plateados que brillaban como estrellas. Como siempre, cuando ella le miraba directamente, Nruto sentía una extraña desorientación, como si se estuviera cayendo, ahogando, perdido en las estrellas destellantes de sus ojos.

-Oh, Naruto -su voz era suave, musical, hipnótica. Era una de las cosas por las que había llegado al estrellado tan rápidamente. Podía cautivar a la audiencia fácilmente, sólo con su voz-. Nuestra atracción sexual y coqueteo en la función es simplemente eso, una actuación. Somos amigos, trabajamos juntos, y eso significa todo para mí. Mientras crecía, lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que tuve era un lobo- no agregó que aún seguía pensando en ese lobo todos los días- no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar una relación que aprecio mucho, convirtiéndola en otra cosa.

Naruto parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Ella siempre sonaba tan increíblemente lógica, tan convincente. Cada vez que lo miraba fijamente, le era imposible estar en desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que le dijera. Le robaba la voluntad tan fácilmente como la respiración.

-¿Un lobo? ¿Un verdadero lobo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando era joven, vivíamos en una región muy remota de las montañas Carpatos. No había niños con quien jugar. Un día vi a un pequeño cachorro de lobo que vagaba por el bosque cerca a nuestra casa. Siempre jugaba conmigo cuando estaba sola - había un dolor apenas perceptible en su voz al hablar de su amigo lobuno perdido-. Él siempre parecía saber cuando lo necesitaba, cuando estaba triste o sola. Era manso. Aún cuando gruñía y me mordiera unas veces -ella frotó su brazo recordando, la puntas de sus dedos marcaban los lugares en una caricia inconsciente-. Cuando creció, se convirtió en mi constante compañero; éramos inseparables. Nunca le tuve miedo al bosque de noche por que él estaba siempre ahí para protegerme. Era enorme, con lustroso pelaje negro e inteligentes ojos negros que me miraban con tal entendimiento. A veces se veía tan solemne que parecía cargar el peso del mundo en sus espaldas. Cuándo tomé la decisión de venir a América, fue duro dejar a mis padres, pero me partió el corazón dejar a mi lobo. Antes de irme, lloré tres noches seguidas con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No se movió, ni siquiera una vez, como si entendiera y lo lamentara también. Si había habido una forma, entonces lo habría traído conmigo. Pero el necesitaba ser libre.

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad? ¿Un verdadero lobo? -Naruto preguntó incrédulamente. Él creía que hinata fácilmente podía domesticar a un hombre, incluso una bestia, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era el comportamiento del animal-. Pensaba que los lobos eran tímidos con los humanos. No es que haya conocido muchos de ellos, al menos no de la variedad de cuatro patas.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

–Era enorme y podía ser feroz, pero mi lobo era todo menos tímido conmigo. Claro que él nunca se acercó a nadie más, ni siquiera a mis padres. Se internaba en el bosque cuando alguien se acercaba. Y sin embargo, todavía me vigilaba de lejos para asegurarse que estaba a salvo. Veía sus ojos brillando en el bosque, observándome y eso me hacía sentir segura.

Dándose cuenta que lo había distraído, Naruto deliberadamente la miró, apretando los puños con determinación.

-La forma que vives no es natural, Hinata. Te aíslas, evitando mantener cualquier tipo de relación cercana.

-Nosotros estamos cerca -puntualizo amablemente-. Te tengo mucho cariño Naruto, como a un hermano. Siempre he querido un hermano.

-No, Hinata. Aún no me has dado una oportunidad. ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida?. Te acompaño a todas las fiestas y entrevistas. Superviso al contador, estoy pendientes de las reservaciones y me aseguro que las cuentas estén pagadas. Lo único que no hago es acostarme contigo.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó como advertencia a través de la noche, un escalofrío subió vertiginosamente por la columna vertebral de Naruto. Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró cautelosamente alrededor. Naruto miró con atención hacia los camiones que se alejaban de la zona de carga.

-¿Oíste eso? -bajó una mano para acercar a hinata a su lado, escrutando frenéticamente cada sombra. -No te lo había contado, pero algo bien extraño me ocurrió durante el show- Murmuraba como si la misma noche tuviera oídos-. Después de que te metí en la bóveda, sentí que mi garganta se apretaba. Era como si las manos de alguien se cerraran en mi cuello, alguien muy poderoso. Sentí una furia asesina dirigida hacia mí -se pasó la mano por su cabello y rió nerviosamente.- ¡Qué imaginación tan absurda!, lo sé. Pero escuché este mismo gruñido en mi cabeza. Es una locura, hinata, pero sentí como si me advirtieran que me alejara de ti.

-¿Por que no me habías dicho nada? -le reprendió, con miedo en los ojos. Sin previo aviso las luces en el área de aparcamiento titilaron y se apagaron, dejándolos en total oscuridad. Los dedos de hinata apretaron los de naruto, y él sentía que eran observados, cazados. Su coche estaba lejos y la zona de aparcamientos estaba rodeada de completa oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias de seguridad?

-Naruto, tenemos que salir de aquí, cuando te diga que corras, hazlo, sin mirar atrás, cueste lo que cueste -su voz tenía un matiz bajo y urgente, de tal manera que por un momento, él pensó que haría cualquier cosa con tal de complacerla. Pero al ver su cuerpo pequeño, tan cerca al suyo, temblando, entonces la caballerosidad ganó.

-Quédate detrás de mí, cariño. Tengo un mal presentimiento -Peter estaba en alerta. Como todas las celebridades, Hinata sufría su parte de amenazas y acosos. Ella valía varios millones, sin mencionar la imagen erótica que exudaba. Hinata tenía un extraño e hipnótico efecto en los hombres, como si ejerciera un embrujo sobre ellos.

Hinata exclamó una advertencia un latido antes de que algo golpeara a naruto en el pecho, expulsándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, soltando su mano de la de él. Él gruñó, su pecho ardía, sentía como si una tonelada de ladrillos le aplastara. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hinata y pudo ver en ellos terror. Algo increíblemente fuerte lo cogió y sacudió con fuerza lanzándolo treinta pies atrás, retorciéndole el brazo, rompiendo sus huesos como si fueran varitas de leña. Gritó, sintiendo una respiración caliente en su cuello.

Hinata murmuró su nombre, cubrió la distancia entre ellos en un solo salto, y se precipitó contra su atacante. Recibió un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que fue arrojada como una muñeca de trapo hacía el asfalto del muelle de carga. Aunque ella se contorsionó ágilmente en el aire y cayó de pie como un gato, su cabeza zumbaba y brillantes puntos blancos bailaban frente sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la bestia que atacaba a Naruto hundió los colmillos en su garganta, rasgando y desgarrando, luego tragando la sustanciosa sangre que salía a chorros de tan terrible herida. Naruto logró volver la cabeza, esperando ver a un lobo o como mínimo a un perro enorme. Los ojos rojos resplandecían endemoniadamente en una cara blanca y esquelética. Naruto murió en agónico terror, con miedo y culpabilidad por no haber podido proteger a Hinata. En un siseo bajo, la criatura tiró descuidadamente el cuerpo de Naruto, que aterrizó a unos pocos pies de Hinata, la sangre formó un charco, expandiéndose lentamente sobre el asfalto. La bestia levantó su cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella, sonriendo horriblemente, triunfalmente, revelando sus dientes puntiagudos.

Ella dio un paso atrás, su corazón martilleaba de miedo. La tristeza fluyó tan agudamente que por un momento no pudo respirar. _**Naruto**__._ Su primer y único amigo humano en todos sus veintitrés años. Muerto, por culpa de ella.

Enfrentó al desconocido huesudo que lo había matado. La sangre de Peter embarraba su cara y sus dientes. Obscenamente, su lengua salió y lamió las manchas rojas de sus labios. Sus ojos la quemaban, la ridiculizaron ofensivamente.

-Te encontré primero. Sabía que lo haría.

-¿Por que lo mataste? -había pánico en su voz.

Él se rió, se lanzó al aire, y aterrizó a unos pies de ella.

-Deberías probarlo en alguna ocasión. Todo ese miedo inunda la sangre con adrenalina. No hay nada mejor que eso. Me gusta que ellos me miren, sabiendo que van a morir.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -no había apartado sus ojos ni su mente de él, su cuerpo permanecía alerta, perfectamente balanceado.

-Yo seré tu esposo. Tu _**compañero**_ -dijo amenazante-. Tu padre, el gran Hiashi Hyuga, sólo tiene que retractarse de la sentencia de muerte que lanzó sobre mí. ¿El largo brazo de la justicia no alcanza a llegar a San Francisco, o si?

Ella alzó su barbilla.

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Entonces te tomaré de la manera difícil. Pienso que serías un divertido cambio, a todas esas tontas mujeres humanas, títeres mendigando para complacerme.

Su depravación la asqueó.

-Ellas no te mendigan. Tú tomas su voluntad. Es de la única manera que podrías tener a una mujer-. Puso toda la aversión y el desprecio que fue capaz en su voz.

La desagradable sonrisa se desvaneció de sus rasgos vacíos, dejando una horrible caricatura de hombre, una criatura sacada de las mismas entrañas del infierno. Su respiración se escapó en un largo siseo.

-Pagarás por esta falta de respeto -y se lanzó sobre ella.

Una sombra oscura salió de la noche, sus músculos se movieron como acero bajo una elegante camisa de seda. La sombra se deslizó delante de Hinata como un escudo, forzándola a permanecer detrás de él. Una mano grande rozó su cara donde el asaltante la había golpeado. El toque fue breve pero increíblemente tierno, el suave contacto parecía absorber el dolor mientras el recién llegado deslizaba los dedos sobre su piel. Sus oscuros y negros ojos lanzaron una fría mirada a la esquelética criatura.

-Buenas noches, orochimaru. Puedo ver que has cenado recientemente-. La voz era agradable, civilizada, tranquilizante e hipnótica.

Hinata reprimió un sollozo, e instantáneamente sintió algo conmovedor en su mente, una inundación de calor, la sensación de unos brazos rodeándola en un refugio seguro.

_-_Itachi- orochimaru gruñó, sus ojos resplandeciendo con deseos asesinos-. He oído rumores del peligroso Itachi El oscuro, el _coco_ de los carpatianos. Pero no me atemorizas -era una bravata, y ellos lo sabían. Su mente corría a una frenética velocidad buscando una vía de escape.

Itachi sonrió, sin humor, una rareza que daba un brillo cruel a sus ojos.

-Obviamente no has aprendido modales en la mesa. A través de tus largos años, Orochimaru, ¿qué otras cosas no has logrado aprender?.

La respiración de orochimaru se escapó en un siseo largo y lento. Su cabeza comenzó a oscilar pesadamente de lado a lado. Sus uñas alargadas, se convirtieron en garras afiladas como cuchillas.

_-¨Cuando él ataque, hinata, tú te alejas de este lugar¨_ -fue una orden que le envío directamente a su mente.

_-¨Fue a mi amigo al que mató, a mí a la que amenazó¨_ -iba en contra de sus principios permitir que otro librara sus batallas y que por esta razón resultara herido o muerto en lugar de ella. No se detuvo a pensar que le resultaba fácil y natural hablar con itachi, el más temido de los ancestrales Carpatianos, en un plano mental que no era normal entre los de su casta.

_-¨Haz lo que te he dicho_, _ma petit_.¨ -la orden fue dada en su mente en el mismo tono calmo que daba la indiscutible autoridad. Hinata contuvo la respiración, con temor a desafiarlo. orochimaru podría pensar que estaba a la altura de luchar contra un Carpatiano tan poderoso como itachi, pero hinata sabía que ella no. Era joven y novata en este tipo de destrezas.

-No tienes derecho de interferir, itachi -dijo Orochimaru bruscamente, hablando como un niño mimado, petulante-. Ella está sin reclamar.

Los ojos pálidos de itachi se estrecharon.

-Ella es mía, orochimaru. La he reclamado hace muchos años. Es mi **compañera**.

orochimaru dio un cauteloso paso a la izquierda.

-No ha habido aceptación oficial de tu unión. Te mataré, y ella me pertenecerá.

-Lo que has hecho aquí es un delito en contra de la humanidad. Lo que pensabas hacer a mi mujer es un delito en contra de nuestras leyes, de nuestras preciadas mujeres y contra mí personalmente. La justicia te habría seguido hasta San Francisco, y la condena que nuestro Principe hyuga pronunció sobre ti sería efectuada. El golpe que le diste a mi _compañera_ de por sí sellaría tu destino -Itachi no subió la voz, ni perdió el aliento, ni su sonrisa burlona_. -¨Vete,Hinata_.¨

_-´No permitiré que te lastime cuando es a mí a quien él busca¨_

La suave risa de itachi hizo eco en su cabeza_. _

_-¨No hay duda de eso_, _ma petite. Ahora haz lo que te dije, y vete¨_ -él quería que se fuera para que no presenciara la eliminación de esta abominación que había cometido la atrocidad de golpear a una mujer. Su mujer. Hinata ya le temía bastante.

-Voy a matarte- dijo orochimaru ruidosamente, fanfarroneando para así aumentar su coraje.

-Entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que obligarte a que hagas un intento -itachi contestó agradablemente. Su voz descendió una octava más bajo, se volvió hipnótica-. Eres lento, orochimaru, lento, torpe y tan incompetente como para creer que puedas ganarle a alguien con mi habilidad -su sonrisa era cruel y ligeramente burlona.

Era imposible evitar escuchar la cadencia de la voz de itachi. Se abría paso por el cerebro y nublaba la mente. Con la energía absorbida de su reciente presa, lleno de lujuria y necesidad de conquistar, orochimaru se abalanzó contra itachi.

Itachi reaccionó rápidamente, empujando a hinata tan lejos de ellos como le fue posible, y con vertiginosa velocidad marcó el rostro de orochimaru con cuatro surcos profundos, lo marcó exactamente en el lugar que estaba amoratado el rostro de hinata.

La risa suave y burlona de Itachi hizo que unos escalofríos bajaran por la columna de hinata. Ella podía oír los sonidos de la batalla, los quejidos de dolor cuando Itachi serena y despiadadamente cortaba la piel de orochimaru. La pérdida de sangre debilitó a la criatura inferior. Comparado con Itachi, él era torpe y lento.

Hinata apretó los nudillos en su boca retrocediendo unos pasos sin poder despegar la vista del rostro cruel de Itachi. Era una máscara implacable, de sonrisa débil, burlona y ojos negros mortales. Él no cambió su expresión. La agresión fue lo más frío y despiadado que ella había visto. Cada zarpazo contribuía para debilitar a orochimaru , hasta dejarlo literalmente cubierto por un millar de cortes. Ni una vez logró orochimaru asestarle un solo golpe o zarpazo a Itachi. Era obvio que orochimaru no tenía oportunidad, que Itachi en cualquier momento podía propinarle el aniquilador golpe mortal.

Ella miró a naruto, sin vida en el asfalto. Había sido el mejor amigo. Le había amado como a un hermano, y ahora yacía muerto. hinata huyó del horror, corrió por el estacionamiento hacia la arboleda que lo rodeaba. Se derrumbó deprimida sobre el suelo. Oh, naruto. Era su culpa. Pensaba que había dejado atrás el mundo de los vampiros y los Carpatianos. Dobló su cabeza y vomitó por la brutalidad fría de ese mundo. Ella no era como esas criaturas. Las lágrimas mojaron sus pestañas y rodaron por su cara.

De repente un relámpago crepitó y danzó, como un látigo blanco por el cielo. Una incandescencia anaranjada pronto acompañó un restallido de se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sabiendo que Itachi había destruido por completo el cuerpo de orochimaru. El corazón y la sangre del vampiro debían ser reducidos a cenizas para asegurarse de que no pudiera levantarse otra vez. Ningún Carpatiano, y menos aún, aquellos que se han convertido en vampiros, debían estar expuestos a la posibilidad de que un médico humano le realizase una autopsia. Una prueba física de su existencia en manos humanas era peligrosa para su gente. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos, y trató de no inhalar el olor a carne quemada. naruto, también tenía que ser cremado para esconder la horrible herida abierta en su garganta, prueba de la presencia de un vampiro.

Hubo un suave movimiento de aire al lado de ella. Luego los dedos de Itachi rodearon su brazo y la elevó hasta dejarla en pie. De cerca se veía más poderoso, completamente invencible. Un brazo se curvó sobre sus hombros y la arrastró hasta apoyarla en la pared sólida de su pecho. Su pulgar tocó las lágrimas de su cara. La barbilla rozó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Siento no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a tu amigo. Cuando me di cuenta de la presencia del vampiro, él ya le había golpeado -no agregó que había estado demasiado ocupado con sus nuevas emociones y tratando de mantenerlas bajo control como para sentir inmediatamente la presencia de orochimaru. Era el primer desliz que cometía en mil años, y no se sentía listo para examinar de cerca las razones de este error. ¿Culpa, quizá, por la forma en que manipuló el destino de Hinata?.

La mente de Hinata lo tocó y encontró genuino pesar por su sufrimiento.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?.

-Siempre sé donde estas, a cada instante. Hace cinco años me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, y te lo di. Pero nunca te he dejado. Nunca lo haré -había una gentil determinación en sus palabras, un eco de decisión en su mente.

El corazón de Hinata tambaleó..

-No hagas esto,

Itachi. Sabes cómo me siento. He creado una vida nueva para mí.

Una mano suave tocó su cabello, enviando cientos de mariposas a revolotear en su estómago.

-No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Eres mi _**compañera**_, y ya es hora de que vengas a mí -su voz era suave como el terciopelo, manifestando una urgencia cuando susurró _**compañera**_. Mientras más lo decía, más se convencía hinata de eso.

Cierto era que él repentinamente vio color y sintió emoción cuando la encontró. Pero Itachi también sabía que había programado su química para ser compatible con ella antes de su nacimiento; Ella no había tenido oportunidad.

Sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior convulsivamente.

-No me puedes tomar en contra de mi voluntad Itachi .Va en contra de nuestras leyes.

Él inclinó su oscura cabeza, su cálida respiración enviaban temblores debilitantes a su estomago.

-hinata, tú me acompañarás ahora

Ella levantó la cabeza, su negra cabellera ondeó en todas direcciones.

–No, yo era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía Peter. Me ocuparé de su funeral primero, luego hablaremos -estrujaba sus manos, sin saber que mostraba nerviosismo.

La mano grande de Itachi cubrió las suyas y aquietó su movimiento desesperado.

-No estás razonando, _ma petit_e. No puedes ser encontrada en medio de esta escena. Cómo podrías explicar racionalmente lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Lo he organizado todo a fin de que cuando sea encontrado e identificado el cuerpo, no caiga ninguna sospecha sobre ti o sobre nuestra gente.

Ella respiró profundamente, odiando reconocer que él estaba en lo cierto. Bajo ningún motivo podían atraer la atención sobre los de su especie. Pero no por eso tenia que agradarle.

- No iré contigo.

Itachi mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa de depredador.

-No trates de desafiarme en esto, hinata, aunque sientas que debas hacerlo.

Ella tocó su mente. Diversión masculina, implacable determinación y calma absoluta. No había irritación, ciertamente no había furia por su desafío.

-Llamaré a seguridad- le amenazó desesperadamente.

Sus dientes blancos inmaculados brillaron otra vez. Sus ojos negros chispearon.

-¿Deseas ver como los libero de la orden que le des?.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió como la recorría un estremecimiento de miedo.

-No, no, no hagas eso -murmuró derrotada

Itachi estudió el sufrimiento que se reflejaba en su rostro. Algo irreconocible para él tocó fuertemente su corazón.

-El amanecer estará sobre nosotros en un par de horas. Necesitamos dejar este lugar.

-No iré contigo- insistió tercamente.

-Si tu orgullo manda que debes oponerte a mí, entonces hazlo.

Su voz, con la cadencia de una antigua batalla era casi tierna.

Sus ojos adquirieron un profundo tono púrpura.

-¡Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo! Soy hija de hiashi, un Carpatiano como tú y con mis propios poderes. ¡Tengo derecho de tomar mis propias decisiones!.

-Si eso te complace, créelo así, sí -sus dedos sujetaron suavemente su delgada muñeca. Su apretón era tierno, aún así ella podía sentir su enorme fuerza. hinata tiró duro, tanteándolo. Pero Itachi parecía no advertir sus forcejeaos.

-¿Deseas que te lo facilite? Tu miedo es innecesario -su voz hipnótica era increíblemente tierna.

-¡No! -su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho-. No controles mi mente. No me conviertas en un títere -ella sabía que era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo, y eso le aterrorizaba.

Dos dedos le agarraron firmemente la barbilla levantándosela de tal manera que sus ojos quedaron capturados por su mirada negrusca.

-No haré tal salvajismo. No soy un vampiro. Soy un Carpatiano, y tú eres mi _**compañera**_**.** Te protegeré con mi vida. Siempre me ocuparé de tu felicidad.

Ella aspiró profundamente tratando de controlarse, para luego soltar el aire lentamente.

-No somos _**compañeros**_, no he elegido -ella se agarró de esa única esperanza.

-Podemos discutir ese asunto en un momento mas oportuno.

Él alcanzó a abrir la puerta primero y luego dio un paso atrás cortésmente para permitir su entrada. hinata se sentía pequeña y perdida, sabiendo que apenas colocara un pie en su guarida pondría su vida en sus manos. Sus ojos emitieron un intenso fuego grisáceo, como si estos hubieran atrapado una estrella por siempre en sus profundidades. Inclinando su barbilla desafiantemente, dio un paso atrás hasta el pasamanos del porche y dijo abruptamente.

- Me niego a entrar en tu casa.

Su risa llegó baja, divertida y perversamente masculina.

-Tu cuerpo y el mío escogieron por nosotros. No hay otro hombre para ti, hinata. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Puedo sentir tus emociones cuándo un humano o carpatiano te toca. Los rechazas. No puedes soportar que te toquen -su voz descendió a un tono más bajo, como una mágica caricia negra que enviaba calor a través de su cuerpo, como lava fluida.- No es así como reaccionas cuando te toco, _ma petite._ Ambos lo sabemos. No lo niegues, o me veré forzado a probar mis palabras.

- Tengo apenas veintitrés años -señaló desesperadamente.- Tú tienes muchos siglos de edad. No he vivido todo eso.

Él se encogió con fuerza casual, mostrando la ondulación de sus músculos, sus ojos plateados fijos en su hermosa y ansiosa cara. -Entonces disfrutaras de los beneficios que ofrece mi experiencia-

- Itachi, por favor trata de entender. Tú no me amas. Tú no me conoces. No soy como otras mujeres carpatianas. No quiero ser como una yegua de cría para mi raza. No puedo ser tu prisionera, sin importar lo tan mimada o cuidada este.

Él se rió suavemente y agitó una mano despectivamente entre ellos.

_-_Eres tan joven, _petite_, si realmente crees lo que estas diciendo -había tal gentileza en su vos que su corazón dio un vuelto a pesar de todos sus miedos-. ¿Es tu madre una prisionera?

- Mis padres son diferentes. Mi padre ama a mi madre. Aun así, algunas veces él caminaría a su lado siempre si pudiera. Una jaula de oro es todavía una jaula, Itachi.

Había esta vez diversión en su mirada, calentando el arma plateada de sus ojos. hinata sintió como su temperamento se descontrolaba y tuvo unos deseos casi incontrolables de abofetearlo. Su sonrisa se amplió, desafiándola, y le indicó con una mano la puerta abierta.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí afuera hasta el amanecer,

Itachi i. Lo espero, ¿tú no?

Él recostó la cadera perezosamente contra la pared.

-¿Piensas desafiarme?

-No puedes forzarme a entrar contra mi voluntad sin violar nuestras leyes.

-¿En todos los siglos que tengo de vida, crees que nunca he quebrado nuestras leyes? -rió suavemente sin humor-. Las cosas que he hecho hacen que secuestrarte sea tan atroz como el delito humano de cruzar imprudentemente una calle.

-Pero tú llevaste ante la ley a orochimaru, sin importar que San Francisco sea el territorio de caza de Aidan Savage -apuntó hinata, nombrando a otro Carpatiano poderoso que tenía la misión de cazar y destruir a aquellos que se convertían en vampiros-. ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

-Tú eres mi _**compañera**_, lo único que está entre mí y la destrucción de mortales e inmortales por igual -aclaró serenamente, como si fuera una verdad absoluta-. Nadie te tocará o tratará de interponerse entre nosotros y seguir vivo. Él te golpeó, hinata.

-Mi padre lo haría.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No trates de meter a tu padre en esto_, chéri_e, aun si Hiashi es el Príncipe de nuestra raza. Esto es entre tú y yo. Tú no quieres una guerra. orochimaru te golpeó. Eso es razón suficiente para que muriera.

hinata tocó su mente otra vez. No había furia. Sólo determinación. Creía en lo que decía. No estaba alardeando o tratando de asustarla. Él quería la verdad entre ellos. hinata presionó el dorso de su mano en su boca. Siempre había sabido que este momento llegaría.

-Lo siento, Itachi -murmuró desesperadamente-. No puedo ser lo que tú quieres. Preferiría mirar hacia el amanecer.

Sus le dedos rozaron el rostro con increíble gentileza.

-No tienes idea de lo que quiero de ti -sus manos rodearon su rostro, los pulgares acariciaban la suave piel sobre el pulso que palpitaba frenéticamente en su garganta-. Tú sabes que no puedo permitirte elegir_, ma petit_e. Podemos hablar sobre tus miedos. Ven adentro, conmigo -su mente invadía la de ella, una cálida y dulce seducción. Sus ojos, tan negros y fríos, ardían como el carbón que quemaba su mente, amenazando su propia voluntad.

Los dedos de hinata agarraron el pasamanos como si sintiera que se ahogaba en líquido hirviente.

-¡Detente, Itachi! -lloró agudamente, decidida a romper el vinculo mental. Era un dulce tormento, un ardor y seducción tan peligrosa que la impulsaba a arrojarse hacia la entrada de la casa para huir de su oscuro poder.

El brazo de Itachi la detuvo en su escape. Su boca se movió contra su oreja. Su cuerpo, agresivamente masculino, duro, y ferozmente excitado, rozó el de ella_. _

_- Dilo, hinata.. Di las palabras_. -aún el susurro en su mente era terciopelo negro. Su boca, perfecta y sensual, tan caliente y húmeda, se deslizaba por su garganta. Sentir realmente su carne era aún más erótico que sentir su seducción mental. Sus dientes rozaron su piel ligeramente. Podía sentir su fuerza, el monstruo en él despertándose, hambriento, ardiendo, deseando a su amante, un varón Carpatiano completamente excitado.

Las palabras que él le ordenaba decir casi se estrangularon en su garganta y salieron tan bajo, que le era imposible decir si fueron dichas en voz alta o eran solo un eco en su mente. -Vengo a ti por voluntad propia.

Él la soltó instantáneamente, permitiéndole atravesar el umbral por si misma. Detrás de ella, el cuerpo de Itachi llenaba el portal, se alzaba imponente sobre ella, sus ojos plateados radiaban calor, poder, intensa satisfacción. Cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó hacia ella.

hinata alzó la voz y trató de evadir su toque, pero él la cogió desprevenida con fuerza casual, acunando su cuerpo agitado contra su pecho. Su barbilla rozó su sedoso cabello.

-Quédate quieta_, enfante_, o terminarás llenas de magullones. Es inútil que te me opongas, y no quiero que te hagas daño.

-Te ódio.

-No, no me odias, hinata. Tú me temes, pero sobre todo, temes lo que eres -le contestó serenamente. Se movía a través de la casa con zancadas largas, llevándola hacia el sótano, luego descendió todavía más a una cámara escondida cuidadosamente en tierra profunda.

Su cuerpo ardía por él, y no encontraba alivio sólo con tenerlo cerca. El hambre aumentó agudamente, y algo salvaje subió a su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

continuara…

.

.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
